New Love
by DaisyIris
Summary: Nessie, now 17, meets someone who steals her heart. But there's a stranger who will make her choose between two guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's work!**

**A/N: Hey, don't know if any of my old readers will remember me, but I had a different story posted on here. I deleted it because I had a major block and couldn't get anywhere with it. It was a J/B story. **

**So...this time, it's J/N, but just so you know, it will be Nessie and Nahuel for a few chapters and I will be going back and forth between J and N POV. But don't worry, Ness will end up with her one true love eventually! Just bear with her being with Nahuel. Hopefully I didn't give away too much, enjoy! **

**Ch. 1**

**Nessie**

"Renesmee Carlie!" A high-pitched voice thrilled.

I groaned and went deeper under the covers, today was my 17th birthday, and aunt Alice insisted on throwing a party for me. I wasn't big on parties and large gatherings.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Alice tore my blanket away from me, revealing myself in my pjs.

I lifted myself up slightly on one elbow, and took in my whole room. It wasn't big, but very spacey. My bed was medium sized with beige and black set. My dark brown wood dresser was next to the bed. Against the wall by the end of my bed was a large desk, complete with a oval mirror hanging over it. I had a huge walk-in closet, filled with designer clothes, which Alice picked out for me. And also some with my own preferred style, I didn't mind shopping with Alice eventhough we may disagree sometimes. She'd let me slip only a few times.

Alice flitted around the room, setting everything up to get myself ready for the day. She picked out a dark blue halter dress with a ribbon around the wasit that tied up into a bow. My hair, hanging loose with natural unending bronze curls, which reached right below my hips. My mother would never let me cut it, she loved it too much.

There was another reason they were celebrating my birthday, this would be my last day of rapid aging, if Carlisle estimated correctly. I would stop growing and be 17 forever, physically.

I stretched as far as my muscles would allow and yawned. At vampire speed, I took a quick shower, got dressed and ready for my party. I went downstairs, where everyone waited for me. Emmett came up to me first and grabbed me up into a bear hug.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie!" He handed me a present.

I opened it but the box was empty.

"You'll find out later." Emmett had a smirk on his face.

"Mmhm, okay." I raised an eyebrow at him.

Everyone else got me small gifts, knowing I didn't want them to spend a lot of money on me. Two of my very good friends were here. Zafrina and Carmen, I greeted them and immediately started chatting. Zafrina, from the Amazon Coven and Carmen from the Denali Coven.

"Hello Aro." Carlisle was talking to someone at the door.

It took me a minute to remember him from the stories Carlisle had told me about, the Volturi Coven. Aro, the leader, Felix and Demetri were with him. Jane and Alec, the youngest guards accompanied them.

"We were just in Seattle taking care of a newborn attacking the city. So we decided to stop by..." Aro said before looking at me.

He walked-no-glided towards me, I started to feel nervous about what would happen, Jasper sent waves of calm towards me.

"Who are you?" Aro asked me.

"My name is Renesmee."

My dad suddenly appeared at my side, "This is our daughter, mine and Bella's"

Aro's crimson eyes went from me to him, then back to me.

"How old was she when she was made?"

"She's not an immortal child, she's actually a human-vampire hybrid." Dad explained.

"Ah, how interesting, we don't have very many in the world you know." Aro chuckled.

Then he turned to me and held out his hand.

"May I have your hand please?"

My eyebrows furrowed up in confusion and glanced up at my mother, she nodded, indiciating it was alright. So I went ahead and placed mine into his, he covered it with his other hand and closed his eyes.

"Hmm, how interesting." He murmured after a few minutes. "If I may ask, do you have any special abilities?"

"I can share my thoughts through touch." I admitted nervously.

He just simply smiled at me and let go of my hand.

"Well, we'll be going now."

"Goodbye Aro." Carlisle walked him to the door.

Alice growled slightly "I can't see!"

My dad snarled "It's those reeking dogs..."

"What are you guys talking about? What dogs?"

"It's nothing Nessie...just stay here." My dad ordered me.

"No, I'm coming with you."

"No, you stay here!" His tone was more forceful.

He was gone in a second, I could hear him talking to someone, I took a peek through the doors. Three men were standing outside, they were tall and pretty muscular. They had dark skin and hair, Native American, maybe? The tallest one was in front, he was the one speaking. I tried to tune out everything around me, focusing on them.

"We're just here to check on Bella, we haven't heard from her. And I'm just making sure you were sticking to the treaty..." The Native American said

"I can reassure you, my Bella is fine, Sam."

"Has she been turned?" The one named Sam asked.

"Yes, but it was her choice it was also necessary. There has been an incident on our honeymoon, we had to end it early and take her home. Her life was in danger."

I cringed, it had been because of me, I was growing rapidly inside my mother, while she was human. And I'd been hurting her, but I didn't mean to.

"What incident? What happened?" Sam questioned.

"Bella got pregnant."

"Pregnant? How? You're dead! A bloodsucker I mean."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Carlisle did some research, and he has found that it's possible for male vampires to get human females pregnant."

"So how did it go? Did she have a happy, painless pregnancy?" Sam's tone was almost bitter, what was up with him?

My father seemed to be in pain, like he was remembering my mother during her pregnancy.

"No, the baby was killing her, I wanted to get it out and kill it, but she refused."

"So, where is it? This devil spawn? Are you keeping it in the basement?"

Why was he talking about me like that? I wanted to cry, but I held back the tears.

"The baby is a she, and she's not a devil's spawn. Her name is Renesmee, she's a human vampire hybrid." Dad explained.

"We have one thing to settle, the treaty."

Dad nodded, "I know, a vampire can't bite a human, bite not kill."

"I was thinking we should change it a little."

"So you want to rephrase the treaty?"

"A vampire can't bite or kill a human, unless this human is absolutely certain and it's their true choice to become a vampire."

"Alright." My dad extended his hand towards Sam, he took it and flinched a little at his cold touch.

"Wait, don't go, I need to speak with you." Carlisle was outside in an instant.

Sam, who was halfway turned away from them, came back to him.

"What is it, Carlisle?"

"Hello Sam, I heard you say you want to rephrase the treaty, is that correct?"

"Yes, since Bella has chosen to become one of you. We won't hold it against you, it was her choice. And Edward told me about this half human, half vampire, can I see her?"

"No..." Dad growled.

"Edward, it's alright." Carlisle looked at Edward, then back to Sam.

"We just want to see her, that's all. We won't hurt her." Sam told dad.

My dad pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Alright, Renesmee!" He called out for me. I quickly ran outside and stood between my dad and uncle.

Sam studied me carefully, then he asked me some questions similar to what Aro had asked, and I answered them the same.

"Are you venomous?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know..."

"We haven't tested on that yet, but we will." Carlisle answered for me.

Sam and the other men gave us wary stares before walking away.

"We'll be going now." Sam and the others turned to leave.

I watched them, they ran into the forest, I tried to see what they were doing, but I couldn't.

"Dad, who were they?" I asked when we went inside.

"No one important."

"Dad...I want to know!"

He sighed, "They're werewolves..."

"Werewolves? Like the ones that change every full moon?"

"No, those are children of the moon, the ones you saw, the Quileutes. They're shapeshifters, they can phase anytime."

I wanted to know more, I tried to ask for more information, but my dad refused to give me any.

He suddenly tensed, glared out the window.

"We have another visitor..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So there's no confusion, this story is set a few years after Nessie is born, Jacob never went to Bella's wedding, he had spent most of his time as a wolf until he comes back a few years later. **

**Thanks to dkorks for telling me that there was confusion so I had to clear it up! **

**Ch. 2**

**Jacob**

I couldn't believe that bloodsucker was marrying my Bella, I didn't want to see her again. I had to resist the urge to come back to her like I always have. I ran, ran up all the way to the Canadian border. I never wanted to go back, even though I still cared a lot about Bella. I decided I would spend the rest of my life as a wolf, so I wouldn't have to deal with the human emotions. I knew if I did go back, Bella would just hurt me all over again.

My stomach rumbled, I was hungry, but I couldn't phase back. I had no choice but to eat like a wolf, like a predator. I kept going deeper into the forest, looking for something to satisfy my hunger. I spied a mountain lion, like a hunter did, I crouched down and waited. My prey came one foot closer. Then I pounced. When I pounced, I ended up leaving a trail of fallen trees and other destruction.

After I finished my meal, I started hearing voices inside my mind.

_Jacob? _

_Jake! Jake! _

_Jacob, come back!_

Various voices spoke at once in my mind.

_Guys? What's going on? _

They suddenly started blocking something from their thoughts as I tried to search them.

_Is there a threat? Did a vampire break the treaty? How's..._

I couldn't finish my last thought, I just didn't want to think about her, she might've been as well as dead now.

_Bella's fine...she has been turned._ Seth, I think told me.

I sighed, she wasn't my Bella anymore, even though I had promised I would love her, no matter who she loves. But was she still the same Bella? I didn't think so, she was one of them now. A bloodsucker.

I started running back towards La Push, I reached there in only 30 minutes.

When I saw the familiar red house, I stopped behind a bush and phased back. I untied my shorts from the ankle cord, then put it on. I ran towards the door, thinking about Billy's reaction to seeing me.

"Dad, you there?" I called out for him, looking around in the house.

The house was empty, no one was ever here except for me or Billy. I assumed he was out fishing with Charlie. My stomach started to growl, I automatically headed for the fridge. I opened it, looking for anything to eat. Grabbing two slices of bread and some lunch meat, I made myself a sandwich. Taking it with me, I went over to the couch and sat down sliding into the perfect slouch, reaching for the remote, I flipped through a few channels. I decided to settle with a sports show.

I heard someone pulling up into the driveway. My mind automatically went to Bella, then I shook my head and pushed it away. It couldn't be her, I would've smelled a leech from a mile away.

When I stepped out onto the porch, a tall woman got out of her red car, when she saw me, her brown eyes automatically lit up.

"Hey Bro!" She smiled at me as she ran forwards to hug me.

"Rach!" I grinned, giving her a bear hug.

"Wow, look at you!" Rachel took a step back to look at me. "You've grown! And you're still so handsome!" She giggled at me, making me blush.

"Aww, sis, hey need help with your luggage?"

"Sure, sure!" My sister nodded at me, smiling.

I walked towards her car and went around the back, Rachel popped it open and I pulled out two luggage.

"Be careful those are heavy...wow, you sure are strong! You're like buff, how did that happen?" Rachel shook her head, laughing.

"I grew?" I chuckled.

I brought in all her bags and put them in her old room. Rachel was in the living room, scanning around the whole house.

"Not much has changed since I've been gone!"

"Billy never wanted to change it, not since..." I trailed off, sighing.

Rachel simply nodded. "I miss mom too."

I smiled at her and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"No, come and sit down, you and I have a lot to catch up on!"

I went and sat down on my favorite armchair while she sat on the sofa. I told her everything that happened since she has been gone, leaving out all the parts about me being a werewolf and the how the girl I've loved left me for a vampire. Instead, I told her that Bella left me for another guy.

"I'm surprised Bella's not with you! I thought she would've chosen you!"

"So did I..."

"Hey, if she didn't choose you, then she's not worth it. As much as I love her, I just can't believe she didn't see how great you are!" Rachel patted my knee comfortingly

"It's okay, I just don't want to see her again..."

Then I heard a roaring laugh approach, I quickly looked outside, some of the pack were coming. Paul, along with Embry and Jared.

"Hey Jake!" Embry had spied me and waved.

"Hey Emb!" I replied.

Then something happened.

Paul froze.

He had the strangest look on his face.

He looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

I looked behind me and saw Rachel standing there, in the doorway.

I swung my head back towards Paul, anger rocking through me, I ran. Growling as my body slammed into his, knocking him down. I pulled back my left arm, then snapped it forward. My fist collided with Paul's nose, making a loud cracking nose. Paul cussed and pushed me off roughly. He stood up, pinching his nose to readjust it, it healed right away.

Paul started to shake violently, snarling. Just as he stepped forwards, a giant grey wolf appeared in front of me, he began to charge towards me. I growled and phased into my russet wolf form and met with the other wolf's body with a crashing sound.

Jacob! Paul! Stop it, calm down you two! NOW! Sam shouted in his alpha voice, I was willing to obey, but Paul wasn't so I had to continue to fight him off. Pushing him towards the forest, destroying pretty much everything in sight. I bit down on his neck, then he yelped in pain. I almost gasped mentally. I've bit down too hard, I winced when I saw how much skin I've ripped off.

I stared at Paul, whimpering in pain, then I glanced up. Sam was staring at me, anger in his eyes.

Go, leave now... He used his commanding voice again.

I hung my head and swung around, and I ran. After calming down, I was about to phase back until I realized my shorts had been shredded in the process of my attack at Paul.

_Go to Emily's place, she left shorts outside for you_ Sam informed me.

I nodded and ran, trees blurring past me, until I saw a small brown log house. A pair of dark brown sweats were set near a bush just outside the forest. I carefully picked them up and went behind a thick cover of trees. Phasing back and pulling on the shorts. I went up to the door, I walked in as if I lived there.

"Hey Emmy." I called out to the woman cooking in the kitchen.

She turned and smiled warmly at me. "Hello Jake."

I moved over to the table and sat down, grabbing a fresh baked muffin.

Emily sat down facing opposite me, smiling.

"So Jacob, tell me what happened."

I sighed and explained about what happened earlier today, and how I miss Bella, I wasn't still over her.

"Paul's gonna hate me." I told her

"Jake, he's your brother, he loves you and he will forgive you." She smiled at me.

I smiled back and nodded. I stood up and hugged Emily before I left, I began jogging towards my house. When I got in, I saw Paul laying on the couch, sleeping. He had a large bandage on the side of his neck.

I searched around the room, where was Rachel? Holy shit...did she see all that? Where did she go? Did she get terrified and ran away?

"Jake..." A soft voice whispered.

Turning around, I saw Rachel, mixed emotions on her face. Anger, sadness, worry, confusion.


End file.
